


Messy Beauty

by Ironwingedhawk



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Dinner, Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: Frank and Matt invite their friends/co-workers for a house warming party.





	Messy Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Entropyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropyrose/gifts), [Amaria_Anna_D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaria_Anna_D/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Beauty of This Mess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698097) by [Amaria_Anna_D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaria_Anna_D/pseuds/Amaria_Anna_D), [Entropyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropyrose/pseuds/Entropyrose). 



Matt jumps from his chair the moment he hears the doorbell. Neither of them had been overly excited for this. But inviting friends in, when you have just moved into a house seems like a thing people do. Not that Matt or Frank have many friends. Matt’s only real friend is Foggy and he has a business appointment in San Francisco. That means the only people, who are gonna show up tonight are Frank’s “friends”, which means the team.

“You seem eager now.”, Frank comments, as Matt rushes past him. He’s wearing a shirt, that just says “Chef”, while he’s preparing the French Style Chicken.

“I just wanna get this over with fast. Smells nice, by the way.”

Frank chuckles but doesn’t say anything back.

Matt takes a deep breath to calm himself before he opens the door. He hasn’t been lying, he just wants to get this over with. Hopefully, it’s the same for their guests, although, he kind suspects that won’t be the case. At least not for Danny.

Matt put on a friendly smile, as he opened the door.

Speaking of, He stared directly into Luke and Danny’s faces. 

“Oh, I’m so glad, we are right.”, Danny smiled, “This house looks so beautiful. He presses a bottle of wine into Matt’s hand.”

Matt puts it aside and only now, he realises how big Danny’s belly is by now. He’s know, that he’s pregnant for a while but Matt has never known it was physically possible for a person to be  _ this  _ pregnant.

“Are you okay?”, Matt asks on instinct.

“Oh. Yeah.”

Matt can smell Frank walking up, long before he hears him, “Hey, Luke. Danny- woah.”, Matt’s alpha steps aside to let the couple in.

Danny nods, “I know, I’m big.”

“Long time no see.”, Luke smiles

“That really is your baby, huh?”, Frank smiles and nudges Luke in the side.

Danny groans, “The doctor said, she had people pregnant with twins and they had smaller bellies.”

Matt gives a sympathy huff. He really isn’t sure, if he ever wants that.

“So how long?”

“Two weeks.”, Luke says, not really able to keep the excitement out of his voice.

“At least, it won’t grow further.”, Danny mumbles.

Franks smiles, “I don’t know, how that would be possible.”

Matt knows, that Frank is probably just staring at the full bellied omega. Something about pregnant omegas is doing it for alphas. There’s a short burn of jealousy, but Matt shakes his head. Frank loves him.

“Thanks for the invite anyway.”, he nudges Frank in the side, “I know, how hard that must be for you.”

“It’s easier, because you two are here and it isn’t just Mattie, Brock, Jack ‘n me.”

“Don’t remind me of these idiots.”, Danny groans and sinks down on the couch in the living room.

“I thought, you were better now.”, Matt asks.

“We kinda are but still.”

“Hey, I get it.”

Danny smiles and reaches out to pull Luke down on the couch with him, “I just feel like he’s still a predatory asshole.”

“Rumlow?”

“Yeah. Sorry. Mostly him, not Jack, although Jack can be like this too.”

Matt smiles at him, “I kinda think, Jack and Rumlow secretly like each other but are too scared to admit it.”

Luke laughs at that, “It would be ironic. Them being sexist towards omegas ad talking about how they want to- you know and then, they both are in love with fellow alpha.”

“Brock barley passes as an alpha.”, Danny mumbles, as he takes a sip from his glass of water.

“True.”, Matt looks at Frank, “How far are you in the kitchen?”

“Almost done.”

“It smells amazing.”, Danny says and Luke nods.

“Yeah, just hoping Brock and Jack will be there before it gets cold.”

“Just put it in the oven.”, Matt shrugs.

Luke nods, “And if they are late and the food gets cold, it’s their mistake.”

“Exactly.”

Luke takes a sip from his beer, “How is lawyering?”, he looks towards Matt, while Frank vanishes in the kitchen.

“The usual. How is… punching people, protecting people and shooting at people?”

Luke smirks, “The usual. I bet, Frank told you all the stories.”

“He rarley talks about work.”

“Luke doesn’t either but I kinda like that.”, Danny says, running a hand down his belly. Matt can’t help but try to focus on the sounds coming from there.

“Do you wanna feel?”, Danny asks.

“No, no, thanks. It’s creepy.”

“Nah. It isn’t.”

“Good.”, Matt smiles, “But still, I don’t feel comfortable doing this.”

Danny nods, “It’s fine.”

“Do you know, if it will be a boy or a girl?”, Matt asks after a short moment of awkward silence, he hates that.

“We want it to be a surprise.”, Luke shrugs.

“Sounds nice.”

Suddenly the doorbell rings and if Matt is being honest, he’s thankful for that. There is a lot of awkwardness right now, which is unusual for Danny. He’s talky enough that it usually doesn’t get boring.

The pregnancy is probably affecting him. Matt would be tired too, if he has to carry around a belly, that’s almost the size of two bowling balls.

But putting hopes in Rumlow and Rollins to make it less awkward, was probably not the best idea.

“here we go.”, Matt mutters as he gets up.

“Want me to come?”, Danny asks.

“No!”

Danny nods and cuddles back against Luke, who makes no move that would bring him an inch away from his omega.

Matt smiles at that. It is pretty cute. he wonders, if Frank and he would look the same to outsiders.

“I’ll get it.”, he quickly screams, towards the kitchen.

“Thanks.”

Matt rushes through the hallway. He takes another deep breath, before he opens the door. Danny and Luke are nothing compared to Brock and Jack. He isn’t scared of the two but he doesn’t like being in their company.

“Hey.”, Matt puts on the brightest smile he can manage right now and takes the gift from Brock. It’s sexy underwear for Matt. Of course it is.

“Always nice to see you.”, Brock sing sangs. Matt knows, he’d never pull that shit in front of Frank.

Matt ignores him and looks at the alpha behind the short man. Jack raises a hand for a short greeting, Matt presses out a smile, “Hey, Jack. Brock.”

“HEy, Matt.”, Jack says quickly, he’s seemingly embarrassed by his friend’s behavior. While Jack can be sexist too, although he isn’t as bad, as Brock.

“Danny and Luke are already here. I’m afraid, no one else is coming tonight.”

“Can’t wait to see Lukey’s lil’ bitch all knocked up.”

MAtt growls, “You better shut the fuck up. I don’t want our furniture being damaged, when Luke and Danny beat you across the house.”

“A little tense, are we?”, Brock reaches out to touch Matt’s shoulder, but Matt sidesteps him and Brock almost falls into the wall.

“Don’t touch me. You must know that by now.”

“Listen to the man.”, Franks voice comes from the kitchen. He isn’t pissed, concerned or worried for Matt.

He knows Matt can handle himself. It fills the omega with both pride and love. He always thought alphas were sexist and douchebags. Frank is different and he likes that. He makes Matt smile. Just his presence makes Matt smile.

“Come on in.”, Matt says and walks ahead towards the living room.

“Looks nice.”, Jack comments, “You decorated well, considering you are blind.”

“You really think, I did this? Because I’m an omega. Frank did.”, Matt shrugs.

“Right.”, Jack says quickly,” Didn’t take Frank for an Interior Designer.”

Matt shrugs, “Luke, Danny the rest of the team is here.”

Matt can hear a muffled groan from Danny, before their new couch squeaks as Danny heaves himself up from it.

“Hey, Jack, hey Brock.”, Luke says as they walk in.

“He- Woah, you really stuffed your kid in there.”

“Nice to see you too.”, Danny says dryly.

Rumlow flicks his tongue, “You are even hotter than normal.”

“One more quip like this and we’ll eat you tonight.”, Luke growls, immediately putting a hand in front of his mate. Pregnancy does that. Making the alpha even more protective of its omega.

“Woah, okay. just joking.”

“It’s okay Luke.”, Danny says quickly.

Luke grunts.

Matt slowly walks backwards towards the kitchen. He can leave the four of them alone for now and be with Frank.

What he actually wants to be the whole night.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”, his alpha looks at him, “They gettin’ along?”

“More or less.”

Frank laughs at Matt and gives him a quick kiss, “That’s gotta be enough for today.”   
“I guess.”   
Frank looks at him and sighs, “I know you like this about as much, as I do, red. Which means not at all. But they are friends.”   
“I know.”; Matt nods and smiles at Frank, “And I know, how much they mean to you.”

“YOu need more friends too. You know?”

“I have friends.”, Matt crosses his arm, “Like Foggy and Elektra.”

“I don’t think, two friends are enough.”

Matt laughs at that and walks up closer to his alpha, standing on his toes to be eye to eye, “Says you.”

“Yeah. but I’m a terrible example.”, Frank teases, before he leans in and tastes Matt’s mouth with a groan. Their kisses are like a well choreographed dance. But a passionate and intimate one. Their tongues move together effortlessly. Frank’s smell and touch are like a shelter for Matt. He makes him feel safe and powerful. Well, safer and powerful, than he felt before. Frank is his drug and Matt doesn’t mind it.

“We need to go out there.”, Frank groans, pulling apart.

“Do we have to?”, Matt asks, pressing his hips against Frank.

There is a low grumble coming from his alpha’s throat at that, “We gotta. But we can have some fun, later, ya’ know?”

Matt grunts, before he laughs, “I know.”

Frank smiles and presses a kiss into Matt’s hair, “Come on. Let’s get out there.”, Frank reaches for Matt’s hand and pulls him along.

They walk into the dining room, where Luke and Danny are already sitting on their chairs, while Rumlow and Rollins are leaning against the wall.

“Hey, there Frankie, nice to see you too.”

Frank sighs, “Hey, you two. You didn’t bother Danny or Luke, right?”

“Not really.”, Luke says quickly.

“Good.”, Frank nods and sits down, “Dinner will be ready in a few moments, chicken is just cokin’ a little.”

“Smells amazing.”, Danny grins.

Luke leans over and kisses his omega’s hair, before quietly whispering, “You think everything smells amazing.”

“Especially you.”

“I want to hurl.”, Brock grumbles.

Matt actually agrees to a degree, but the conversation is kinda cute and he can feel Frank’s eyes on himself. 

He loves it, when Frank is looking at him like this. It sends that pleasant shiver up his spine and makes his cheeks heat up.

“Shut it, Brock.”, Danny grins and throws a napkin at the alpha. 

“Don’t throw our stuff.”, Matt jokes, while Brock and Jack sit down at the table with the others.

“Aye.”, Danny nods.

“So, Luke.”, Frank starts, “You excited to be a Daddy?”

Matt likes it, when Frank says the word. The shiver is there again instantly. He wonders, if he’s going into heat a little prematurely. It would explain his strong reactions to his alpha.

“Yeah.”, Luke nods.

Danny looks over at his mate and Luke sees the slightest glimmer in Danny’s eyes. He wonders, what that is about.

But it’s probably none of his business.

“Speaking of.”, Rumlow fidgets with his shirt. It’s almost as if he’s nervous, which is super unusual for him, “You are not gonna press- You are having a c section, right?”

Luke nods in approval at the short alphas change of phrasing.

“I will.”, Danny says, “I mean, there’s no way, I’m having Luke’s baby the natural way, even if I wanted but the doctor also said, I shouldn’t.”, he pauses for a moment, “Speaking off, a lot of Doctors are super sexist.”

Matt can’t help but nod. It’s probably because omegas have only been allowed to study for a little while.

“Here we go again.”, Jack rolls his eyes.

“IT’s true.”, Danny sighs and crosses his ar over his big belly.

“Sure it, is princess.”

“Jack.”, Luke growls.

“Babe. I can handle myself.”, Danny says, before turning towards Rollins, “Jack.”

Matt is following their banter, when he feels Frank’s arm on his. It’s not sexual. Not the slightest bit. And it doesn’t turn att on. It just makes hi happy.

Matt turns sideways and smiles at his alpha.

“Thanks.”, he mouths and hopes Frank gets it.

“No problem, red.”, Frank whispers back so quietly that not even the tall alpha himself could have heard it.

Matt feels the heat in his cheeks and nods.

“So, Franky, you thinkin’ about lil’ Franks.”, Brock asks.

“Not sure.”

Really? Nothing hotter than a knocked up omega.”, Brock smiles.

Danny grunts at that.

“I know, but neither Matt nor I are sure.”

“What is there to doubt?”

“Responsibility.”

“For what it’s worth.”, Luke says and smiles at Frank, I think you two would make a good team with a bunch of kids.

“Thanks. It means a lot to me.”

Matt grins, he can tell from Matt’s heartbeat, that he means it.

“We still have tie.”

“Of course, you have.”, Jack says quickly.

“See.”, att says.

“So, now that you asked us all of the important and not so important things.”, Matt starts,”What about you two?”

“What do you mean?”

“Any special omegas?”

“There aren’t any speci-”, Rumlow stops, “I don’t care about romance.”

“Hm.”, Danny hums, “I don’t buy it.”

“Me neither.”, Matt shakes his head.

Frank agrees, “Yeah.”

“It’s the truth.”

“Mhm.”,Matt jokes and leans against Frank.

“Whatever you believe.”, Rumlow shrugs and takes a suspiciously big sip of beer. Matt is pretty sure, he’s just trying to escape the situation.

Frank gets up from the chair, “Excuse me, I’ll get our food.”

“Please.”, Danny says and Luke playfully nudges him in the side.

Matt wants to follow his mate ut remains seated. He doesn’t want to leave the guests to themselves too often.

“So.”, Luke starts, “What about you, Jack?”

“Huh?”

“Regarding the omega thing.”

“I’m on the same page as Brock.”, Jack grunts and too takes a sip from his beer.

Danny sighs, “I mean there are some omegas, who’d be lucky to have mates like you.”

“Thought, you hated us blondie.”

“i don’t hate you. You two are terrible but you could be decent with someone taking sense into you. You have heart.”

“Wow.”, Brock says.

Matt nods, “Yeah and there are worse alpha’s out there. You two suck, but not as much, as you could.”

“I liked Danny’s speech better.”, Brock mumbles.

Matt shrugs, “Sure, you did.”

“I like you guys getting along finally.”, Luke says quickly, before the conversation can take a more awkward trn.

“Dinner’s ready.”, Frank walks in, balancing his signature chicken on a plate.

“It looks amazing.”, Danny says immediately.

“Smells great.”, Luke nods.

Brock smiles, “Frankie always knew, how to cook.”

“Remember that soup, back in siberia?”, Rollins adds.

“Amazing.”

“What soup?!”, Danny asks quickly.

Matt has to grin from how the mention of food makes the small omega immediately pay attention.

“Classified.”

Luke rolls his eyes, “Some kinda soup, of which's recipe Frank is so proud, he’ll never tell.”

“Frank.”, Danny starts, “For the kid.”

Frank laughs and Matt immediately has to smile, “Maybe I can give you the recipe for the chicken, if you like it.”

“Deal.”

“Can we eat now?”, Brock asks.

Jack has already a fork in his mouth. Matt has to give it to Rumlow, that he actually bothered to wait and ask. he doesn’t expect these kind of manners from him. Or the self control.”

“Right.”, Frank nods, “Start.”

The next minutes are basically just filled with chewing and appreciating words for Frank’s cooking.

Matt is happy, that Frank can do that. 

Because he absolutely can’t.

Matt is actually proud of his nonexisting cooking skills. It’s one of these things, society expects omegas to excel at and he’s happy not fitting those stereotypes.

Suddenly, Matt realises, that Danny makes eye contact with him over the table. He can kinda tell it. He might be blind but he can sense things and right now, he definitely senses, that Danny is staring at him in an odd way. He’s making the kind of eye contact to get a message across.

Matt raises a brow and Danny tilts his head.

With a sigh, matt gets up from the table, “uhm, can Danny and I talk alone for a moment, we’ll continue eating afterwards.”

“Sure.”, Frank says raising an eyebrow.

Matt just shrugs.

Danny smiles and gets up, “We’ll be right back.”

Luke nods.

Matt walks ahead towards the hallway,closing the door to the other room. With his good hearing he can still sense the alphas talking next door. Can still hear their chatter and conversation.

“What is it?”, Matt asks.

“I’m so happy you picked up on it.”

“Obviously, I did. So what is it?”

Danny sighs and puts a hand on his bowling ball of a belly with a soft smile,”It’s actually nice.”, he says quietly.

“What?”

“Being pregnant. I mean there is the sickness and the ache, that’s basically everywhere. And Luke’s kid is so big, I’m always worried about how it will get out. I mean,I know I want c- section but just the thought-”

“Danny.”

“Huh?”

“What are you getting at?”, Matt asks.

“We once had that talk about being a pregnant omega and all. I mean, I didn’t wanna be that and you weren’t sure, but- But it’s kinda nice. I mean, I think Luke has a big part in it. With a jerk alpha it would be harder- Frank isn’t that.”

“What?”

“I just wanted to say: If you ever think about it. I think, you guys would like it. And it’s not so bad.”

Matt smiles ,“Thanks.”, he has completely forgotten about the talk Danny and he had about pregnancies.

It all seems like a distant past.

“No problem.”

“For what it’s worth. You look damn happy.”

“Look?”

“I mean, I feel that positiveness coming from you.”

Danny smiles, “I feel good. I mean, I’m hungry and tired all the time but that’s nothing new and I kinda like the way Luke treats me.”

“How?”

“Hes super protective. I mean, I can take care of myself, but it’s kinda nice.”

“I bet it is.”

Danny smiles, “I mean, it’s super cute. “

Matt smiles, Yeah, yeah. I get it. As much as we can take care of ourselves, it feels nice to be able to rely on your alpha to have your back. And Luke being protective of you, probably confirms this.”

“I guess, you put it perfectly.”

“I’m glad, you think so.”

“I think Luke and Frank are especially serious cases of protectiveness. Like, if you were pregnant, Frank would punch any other alpha within a three mile radius, that just dared to look at you.”

“I guess.”, Matt shrugs.

“Sorry, I’m- I just wanted to tell yo, that being pregnant isn't all that bad.”

“Yeah. Got that part.”

Danny smiles and walks back into the room.

“What did you guys talk about?”

“Nothing.”, Danny says quickly.

“Nah, I don’t buy it.”, Rumlow crosses his arms.

Matt shrugs, “I don’t care.”

Frank chuckles and nods, before continuing with his food.

Matt has to admit, that he likes this evening. It may have had some awkward parts so far but it’s still nice. It’s nice company and some friendly banter. Maybe it is normal to some people but it never felt normal to them. Maybe, this is the prove, that it could.

“so, this hose?”, Danny asks, after he is finishes, “You have any plans with it?”

“We are still debating.”, Matt shrugs. The truth is, they still aren’t sure. It all depends on if they want kids or not.

And that question is so damn hard to answer.

“It’s just very nice already.”, Danny says, “But the garden’s huge. I mean you have so much land here.”

“Danny.”, Luke places a and on his omegas arm to stop him.

“It’s okay.”, Frank says, getting up to carry the plates into the kitchen, another typical “omega task”, he does without hesitation.

“Yeah.”, Matt nods.

“Actually, we have plans to build a farm here.”, Frank shrugs, “But actually that is just one of many.”

“I like that.”, Danny says.

Luke just chuckles.

“What’s so funny, Cage?”, Frank asks.

“I was just imagining you with a flannel shirt, a straw head and boots chasing after lambs or something.”

Matt grins, “It’s kinda sexy.”

“Ew.”, Brock grumbles.

“Luke would be so sexy like this.”, Danny says and Matt wonders, if he has intended to say that out loud.

“Double ew.”, jack high fives Rumlow.

“The boots would go to your chin, Brock.”, Luke says dryly.

“Ha ha.”

Frank grins, “I think, that was hilarious.”

“Thank you.”, luke smiles back at his friend and leans into his chair.

Matt looks between them, “I’m gonna get us something to drink, what do you guys usually want?”

“Nothing.”, Danny points at his belly.

“I know.”, Matt smirks.

“I try to be loyal to Danny, so nothing for me, but thanks for the offer.”, Luke says and nods towards frank and then Matt.

“Aw, that's sweet.”, Matt comments, while he pouts the whiskey for Frank. Personally, Matt doesn't like it but it's his alpha's favorite.

“I'll have the whiskey the boss is havin’ too.”, brock said.

“Got it.”

“Do you have vodka?”, Jack asks.

“Sure.”

“Russian one even.”, Frank adds.

“Oh. I'll have that.”

“No problem.”, Matt poured the booze and put it down on the table, “So what is on the agenda for you guys?”

“Not much.”

“Really?”, Danny asks.

“Jack'n I are planning to go camping and fishing soon, deep down in the wilderness would be too rough for two princesses like you.”

Matt rolls his eyes, even though no one can see it through the glasses.

“Oh, sure.”, Danny says, “Try carrying a giant small person in your belly for nine months and we can talk about who's tougher.”

“Bein’ an alpha ain't easy either.”

“Sure.”, Matt huffs.

Frank smirks, “I mean, we gotta be honest, we were pretty peaceful here for about five minutes.”

“This is just fun, right.”, Danny says, before he changes to a serious tone and glares at Bock, “Rumlow was just kidding, right?”

“Uhm. Yeah.”

Frank shakes his head but smiles, “We gotta help you guys find someone.”

“We are fine.”

“Come on.”, Matt muses.

“We don't need help.”

Matt sighs and shakes his head, “Let's change the topic. Luke, Danny, if you need help to carry furniture for the baby, we can help.”

Luke looks at Danny and there is some sort of silent communication.

“What is going on there?”, Matt asks.

“Nothing.”

“Come on. I can tell, you are lying.”

“We were, thinking. If we want to have some time alone. You know, during heat or rut or whatever, if you two could take care of the kid.”

“Me and Frank?”, Matt asks.

“No Jack and Brock. Of course, you. We want you to babysit.”

Frank blushes a little. Matt can tell from the heat in his mate’s cheeks. He looks over at Matt and he nods, “We’d like to do that.”

“Great.”; Danny smiles in relief.

“Yeah.”, Luke nods and yawns, wrapping an arm around Danny’s shoulder.

“You look tired.”

“Yeah, we should probably head home.”

Frank nods, “Right, it’s been nice having you.”

“And it’s been nice, we were invited.”, Danny nods.

“We’ll head home too.”, Rumlow points between him and Jack.

Matt reis to hide the relief at that, “No problem.”

“I guess, we see you, when the baby is there.”, Frank says, handing Danny and Luke their jackets, Matt gets up to do the same with Jack’s and Rumlow’s jackets.

“Don’t remind me.”

“You’ll do great.”, Matt says and smirks.

“I hope so.”

Jack smiles, “Don’t worry, you two are pretty good together.”

“thanks.”

The four get dressed and finally, Matt can close the door behind the,.

“Finally.”

“It wasn’t so bad.”, Matt says and loosens his tie.

“That is true but I’m still happy it's just the two of us now.”

“Me too.”

Frank smirks and puts a hand on the small of his back, “Come one.”

“Babe, we have to clean up the kitchen.”

“Ugh.”, Frank groans.

“I know. That’s usually your task but right now, I feel better going to bed with this done.”

“Fine but you gotta help, me red.”

“I will.”, Matt nods and follows Frank into the kitchen.

He has already put most of the dishes into the sink to let the filth dissolve.

Matt grabs one of the sponges and starts to clean the plates.

Frank prefers old school methods like handwashing.

Matt doesn’t complain.

“Red?”, Frank asks.

“Yeah.”

“The kid makes me think.”

“Me too.”

Frank raises a brow, “Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, it suits them.”

“But you aren’t sure, if it suits us?”

Matt nods, “Yeah,”

“Me neither.”, Frank sighs, “I never saw my self like that.”

“I know. And it’s the same for me bt-”

“But you never saw yourself mated either.”

“Yep.”

Frank grins, “We are pretty alike, huh?”

“Yeah. Always been.”

Frank leans down to kiss Matt and damn does he enjoy it. He can taste wine on Frank’s lips and he loves it.

Matt grins, when they pull apart and can feel Frank’s eyes on him.

“What?”, the omega asks.

“Are you happy?”, Frank runs a hand down Matt’s cheek.

“Of course, I am.”

Frank hums softly, “Was just wonderin’.”

“But why?”

“I don’t know, I don’t think, I’m perfect as a partner.”

Matt laughs. He can’t think of any reason, why his mate you’d believe that, “Why?”

“I I go into rut just once a year, I have to work at shitty hours and I can be intimidating.”

“I don’t think you are.”

Frank sighs, “You didn’t say anything about the other points.”

“Because they are bullshit.”

“Excuse me?”

“Shitty work hours are a thing, yes. ut others can handle it. And we handle it.”

“ut the rut.”

Matt shakes his head, “Mating in rut is hotter but it’s always hot, okay. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Matt smiles, “Good and don’t believe, you don’t deserve me.”

“Nothing will stop me from believin that.”

Matt sighs, “It’s oddly sweet that you think so.”

The alpha laughs, “You are he only person, that calls me that.”

“Sweet?”

“Yeah.”

“Their mistake.”

Frank grins, “I mean, it’s probably good in my line of work.”

Matt laughs and puts the last plate aside, “That might be true.”

Frank stars at him, “We wanna go upstairs?”

“Yeah.”, Matt grabs a bottle of wine from the fridge, “now.”

“I like the way, you thinkin’.”

“Yeah.”, Matt walks ahead, holding the bottle of wine behind his back. In front of his ass.

“I like that even more, red.”

“Mhm.”

Matt can feel Frank walking up to him, taking the bottle from him, before he kisses his neck.

There is this feeling, oce Frank touches their mark.

The bite from that night at the cabin.

It was weird. The way, they got together and first mated.

Sure as hell not the conventional way.

But it was love.

True love.

And that is, what it’s all supposed to be about , right?

Maybe, that will lead to kids.

Maybe not.

Matt knows one thing for sure:

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

He leans into Franks kiss, closing his eyes, his breath quickening.

 


End file.
